


teotfw: Episode 3

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Hoping to lie low for a few days, the pair break into a home stocked with swanky amenities — and a disturbing secret.episode three of teotfw except it's mark and donghyuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for those who haven't watched the end of the f***ing world will be able to understand this alone dw
> 
> also, nO ONE IS RAPED SO DON'T YELL AT ME. I PUT THE WARNING THERE ANYWAY SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T F****ING READ. thank u

_Blood.._

♪ I'm laughing on the outside

crying on the inside

'Cause I'm so in love

with you ♪

_So much blood._

**__________**

Thoughts of Mark's mother keeps him awake in the hotel bedroom, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling fan. He's reminded of when they used to sit on the rocking chair out in the sun, with Mark's head on her lap as she carded her soft fingers through his hair. 

Speaking of fingers, he can feel the weight of a certain tanned boys hand laid on his chest peacefully. Mark didn't want to be reminded of her. Slowly picking it up by the sleeve of his jacket, Mark attempts to take the hand off him, only giving up when the younger of the two decides to drop his hand back down stubbornly. Mark can feel his eyes watching him closely, perhaps for some sort of reaction. Mark ain't giving him none. 

Sigh. “Hey.” 

[Donghyuck]  _Sometimes, Mark feels like a boy I could love. Like, really love._

Donghyuck turns onto his back, noticing the sound of busy traffic. 

_Then, other times, he feels like a total fucking stranger._

**__________**

The receptionist watches in suspicion as Donghyuck slams note after note onto the counter, slapping his hand down when it comes to the total payment. Eyeing the money, the lady speaks up. 

“It's an extra £30 for a late checkout.” 

“Fine.” Donghyuck smiles bitterly when the old lady's eyes flicked back up. He didn't think he needed to do this, but, taking the spare cash out of his jacket pocket, he licks the pads of his fingers before adding two ten pound notes towards the lot. The receptionist just raises her eyebrows. 

“That's a lot of cash.” Her drony voice makes Mark's hands twitch even more, fiddling with his fingers. It doesn't help even more that he's oddly stiff either, adding to the suspicion. 

Donghyuck huffs, “We robbed a bank.” As he drops a twenty onto the pile. And before stomping out, the youngest speaks, “Keep the change.”  Before pushing the door open and leaving Mark to follow behind like a lost puppy. The older boy just places the keys on the counter and eyes her apologetically, before trailing after Donghyuck. 

**__________**

Since the motel was deserted, they had to cross a field to get to the next main road ahead. Well, that's what Mark thinks at least, since the area around them was practically dead. Looking around, he wandered for a bit, stepping on dead grass as he thought about the reason they were doing this in the first place. “We could get a train to your dad's.”

“Maybe.” 

[Donghyuck]  _What if my dad doesn't want to see me-_

“Well, shall we?” Mark disturbs his thoughts. 

“-What?”

“Get a train to your dad's.” 

_He probably won't even recognise me._

Mark appears closer. “Are we still going there-?”

And Donghyuck can't help but burst out, “Yeah, obviously.” He stopped walking, leaving Mark to stumble ahead a bit before realising and pausing too. 

“We should lie low for a bit, wait a couple days before we start getting on any trains or anything.” Donghyuck states, continuing to make his way through the weeds. They're criminals after all. 

“Why.”

“Because we robbed a guy, Mark.” 

Mark begins stumbling again, “He assaulted me.” 

“Doesn't matter. We should go off-grid for a bit.”  

After a small pause. “Isn't your dad's off-grid?” 

“Why are you so obsessed with my dad?” 

“What?” Mark spits. “I'm not.” 

Donghyuck can feel eyes on the back of his head. “He's miles away. We need to find somewhere nearby. Somewhere nice.” 

Donghyuck glances around. “Y'know, it could be something like a mini break.” 

The two walk and walk, until the younger is crawling through a human sized hole in a bush, ushering Mark to follow after. And what they find is just spectacular. 

“Holy shit.” Donghyuck voices, mouth agape. In front of them is a massive home, neat garden, pool, it has everything. This is Donghyuck's version of lying low alright. Waltzing through, the tanned boy gazes through the windows, checking the huge place out. 

“How do you know?” Mark questions timidly.

“Know what?”

“That this one's safe.” 

Donghyuck gazes up, pointing near the corners of the roof. “No obvious burglar alarm. Dust everywhere, so no cleaner to worry about.” He carries on walking, until they reach the back entrance.

“Post.” Donghyuck then makes his way to the doorstep, analysing the mailbox. “At least a week's worth.”

Glancing at the place one more time, the younger reaches down, picking up a large rock and smirking at Mark proudly while tossing the heavy thing in his hands. 

“Is breaking and entering the best way I know?” 

**__________**

 

[Mark]  _Donghyuck didn't have much respect for people. Or people's stuff._

The tanned boy had just opened up the liquor cabinet, picking up a large bottle with a colourless substance inside and taking a few gulps. 

[Donghyuck]  _I sometimes wonder why I shouldn't just become an alcoholic._

Donghyuck passes the bottle of vodka to Mark, nodding. 

_It means you've always got something to do._

Staring at the bottle hesitantly, Mark brings the rim to his lips, taking a small swig and suppressing a gag at the bitter taste.

Exploring the house more, the two boys head up a spiral wooden staircase, walk across a landing before reaching a door that lead into a posh bedroom. With a double bed. 

“I reckon this'll do.” 

“Yeah.” Mark replies, staying near the doorway as Donghyuck steps around the room, peering out the window and gazing at the furniture. 

“We can just chill here, plan our route, take our time.” 

With not much to say, Mark nods. “Yep.” 

[Donghyuck]  _I'm trying to think what adults do in situations like this._

“Shall we go downstairs and have a glass of wine?” 

“Yeah, okay.” A pause. “Are you hungry?” 

Donghyuck nods slightly, “Always.” 

**__________**

They were out by the pool when they ate their food, a glass of red wine each. And by the time they were done, Donghyuck was licking his fingers, having practically cleaned the plate. 

“Well, that wasn't as shit as I expected.” Donghyuck spoke up, wiping his hands on his jeans. Mark just awkwardly glanced at the younger, pulling his knees tighter to his chest. Donghyuck sighed, “It was actually really nice. Thank you.” 

 He took a sip of his wine. “How do you know how to cook?” 

“Taught myself.” Mark replied, slightly shrugging. Then his mind flashed back to his father eating takeaway and puddings. 

[Mark]  _It was that or type two diabetes._

“We should do the washing up.” Donghyuck picked up both plates and stood from where the two were sat on the edge of the pool. 

And before Mark's eyes, both saucers were dumped into the pool, sinking low until they hit the bottom.

**__________**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. part ²

Afternoon was turning into evening by the time the two, read: Donghyuck, were off their heads, Mark grabbing the vodka bottle to try and chill out while Donghyuck danced around the room with some upbeat country music playing on the record player. 

♪ _Comb your hair and paint and powder,_

Donghyuck began to approach the older.

_You'll act proud, and I'll act prouder_

The younger reached out with his hand, silently asking for the bottle. So Mark gave it to him.

_You'll sing loud, and I'll sing louder_

_Tonight we're settin' the woods on fire_

Taking a swig, Donghyuck bounced away again and shimmied about to the terrible music. 

_You're my gal, and I'm your feller♪_

Mark looked anywhere but at Donghyuck, bringing his fingers to his lips, contemplating life. 

[Donghyuck]  _Some people get embarrassed dancing. I don't. I think it's when I feel most myself._

For a person like Donghyuck, Mark didn't expect him to dance in this silly way at all. 

_I get embarrassed talking. Well, after talking. When I realise I said something stupid._

“We should do this naked!” Donghyuck slurred, throwing his arm in the air. 

_Something like that._

_♪...That never has been done._

_I don't care who thinks we're silly_

_You'll be Daffy, and I'll be Dilly_

_We'll order up two bowls of chili_

_Settin' the woods on fire...♪_

Donghyuck had approached Mark again, stretching his arm out and offering a hand for Mark to take. 

[Mark]  _As a rule, I don't dance._

Blinking as Donghyuck made multiple  _c'mere_ gestures, Mark took the younger's hand and pulled himself up. 

_But it was hard to say no to Donghyuck._

And making their way to the free floor space, Donghyuck sways his hips and gazes at the older, waiting for him to start moving. Passing the bottle back to Mark, he glances around the room, taking a sip of the bitter drink. 

“Hey, close your eyes.” Donghyuck came out with. 

“What?” 

Repeating what he just said. “Close your eyes. I promise I won't look.” 

Mark thought this was ridiculous. He took a big swig after he saw the younger shut his eyes and start swaying his arms about enthusiastically, and after he put the bottle down, the two went crazy. Donghyuck shaking his head and letting his hair mess up, while Mark jumped about, spinning in circles. 

♪ _I'll gas up my hot-rod stoker_

_We'll get hotter than a poker_

Donghyuck pushed his hair back and stopped to watch Mark. 

_You'll be broke, but I'll be broker♪_

[Donghyuck]  _I think he is properly beautiful._

It was as if Donghyuck was watching Mark in slow motion, his hair flying in all directions, exposing the rest of his forehead and big head. There was a smile plastered on his drunk ass face too. 

♪ _We will sit close to one another_

_Up one Street and down the other_

Donghyuck began to spin the older, and the unexpected hands on him made Mark laugh.

_We will have a time, oh brother_

_Settin' the woods on fire..._ ♪

Donghyuck holds onto his arms, watching as Mark still had his eyes closed. 

_But he'll never start anything, so..._

So he pecked him on the lips. And soon after, Mark pecked him back. 

♪ _My tired tubes are doin' fine but the air is showin' through_

Donghyuck suddenly grabbed onto Mark's sleeve and commanded, “Come here.” before taking him back to the couch. 

_You clap hands, and I'll start howlin'_

_We'll do all the law's allowin'♪_

Pushing Mark down, the brunet stood in front of him. “Undo your belt.” 

With some fumbling, the older did as Donghyuck said, undoing his jeans as well. And once his boxers were showing, the younger went to his knees. 

[Donghyuck]  _Whoever says all boys are obsessed with sex hasn't met Mark._

Silence fills the air as the record finishes, distracting him from Donghyuck's gaze. 

_I really hope I'm not bad at this._

There was a sudden weird, wet feeling on his crotch, causing Mark to stiffen slightly. “Huh.” 

The noise causes Donghyuck to lift his head up again. “Is this okay?” 

With a sniffle and a gulp, Mark nods shakily, allowing Donghyuck to lower his head again. 

It was getting too bad. Hesitantly reaching for the back of Donghyuck's head, Mark stutters, “Um, stop. Please could you stop.” 

Lifting his head once again, he wipes his mouth with his thumb. “What?” 

“He was putting me off.”  _He? Who's he?_ Looking where Mark was pointing, a picture frame stares back at them. It was the guy who owned this house. 

Angry tears. Donghyuck felt them coming, so he stood quickly. “I thought you said that you wanted me.”

“I do.” 

[Mark] _I did._

“Liar.” He fired back. 

Mark shook his head quickly, frowning when Donghyuck spat sharply, “Fuck you!” before storming out of the living room. He quickly adjusted himself back in his pants, watching as Donghyuck grabbed his jacket and left.

“Donghyuck!” The door slammed. 

_I tended not to feel things. For a long time, I was good at it._

For the second time that day, thoughts of his mother came flooding back, however this time he was recalling just staring at the river. The one that the car had sunk into. 

_Good at feeling absolutely nothing. I didn't even have to try._

_I just.. didn't._

Getting an idea, Mark stands, walking all the way to the back garden where he remembered seeing some pretty flowers. He picked some yellow ones out of the ground. 

And finding the cupboard once he went back inside, he looked for a pot to put them in. 

 _Rolls of duct tape, bottles of bleach, cloths, tissues._ Once Mark found a cup, he took it and went back to the living room. 

**__________**

He just needed to get some air. That's what Donghyuck kept telling himself as he marched down the street. 

[Donghyuck]  _The world is fucking bleak. I guess I try and do things to forget that it is. Keep busy, keep blind._

There was a dead pigeon on the ground. 

_I thought that was what me and Mark were doing._

A deep voice interrupts his thoughts. “Don't look at that.” 

Looking over, a boy stands with his hands in his pockets. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Donghyuck replies coolly, almost mocking him. 

Then suddenly, they were walking next to eachother. 

“How old are you then?” This dude began, looking over at the brunet. 

“Seventeen.” Donghyuck replies. 

“Yeah right.” 

Pulling a face, Donghyuck brings out his bus pass, showing it to the guy. 

The other snorted, changing the conversation. “You look better in person.” 

He was slightly offended. “Fuck off.” 

[Donghyuck]  _I do, actually. My mom says it's my secret weapon, which I think is kinda rude, but I see her point._

“So, what was your name again?” 

“Donghyuck.” The younger put his wallet away again. 

“Donghyuck,” The dark haired guy repeated. “Cool.” 

“What's yours?” Just asking to keep the conversation going. Not like Donghyuck cared or anything. 

“Jeno.” 

The other blinked. “What kind of a name is Jeno?” 

“Err, it's a religious name.” 

“Why couldn't you be called something simple like a normal person?” This Jeno guy was starting to get on his nerves, and he was walking way too close to him. 

“Dunno.” Jeno looked ahead again. “Guess I'm a twat.” 

Donghyuck paused. This guy wasn't religious at all. When Jeno looked back at him, the younger held onto his wide shoulders and pecked his lips. And deciding that he sort of enjoyed it, Donghyuck spoke up. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“No.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

Jeno pulled a face. “No.” 

After the confirmation, Donghyuck kissed him again, this time Jeno kissing back, or more like snogging his face off. But that's besides the point. 

After the quick make out session, Donghyuck took Jeno back to the massive house, the older's eyes widening at the posh mansion. “Woah! Is this your place?” 

“We're squatting.” 

“Who's we?” 

**__________**

Mark twiddles with his thumbs when he hears the back door opening, sitting still in the armchair. As soon as he hears it shut again, he stands, picking up the miniature plant pot he made, only to find the younger taking off his jacket and dumping it. “Mark, this is Jeno. And we're going upstairs to have sex.” 

Mark just stood with his mouth agape, no sound coming from his lips. Just watches as Donghyuck takes the stranger, Jeno, upstairs. 

[Mark]  _Donghyuck had really started to make me feel things. He made me feel things. And I didn't like it at all._

Placing the pot back on the side, Mark reaches down and takes Donghyuck's jacket, dusting it off before putting it on the chair. 

**__________**

Dragging the older into the bedroom, Donghyuck kicks off his shoes and slides out of his jeans. 

“Umm.” 

“What?” 

“This isn't being filmed, is it?” Jeno questions, turning to Donghyuck who sighs. “Like, are you underage? And someone's gonna leap out of the cupboard with a camera and be like, ‘ _catch a pedophile_ ’.” 

“Oh, for God's sake.” Donghyuck huffed in reply, throwing his jeans down on the floor and looking at Jeno. “Come on then!” 

The younger crawls on the bed and lays down as Jeno fumbles with his clothes, undressing fast. 

**__________**

Mark picked out a cutting knife, looking up at the ceiling when he heard muffled giggling and hearty laughter. 

[Mark] _Donghyuck had thrown me a curveball._

He could imagine the younger dead, with blood allover. 

_I had to bide my time._

Kneeling down, Mark tucked the small object in the pocket he had for his knives, covering it with his jeans. 

_So I decided to have a look around._

Face to face with the picture of that man, laugher echoed in his ears. He was done with Donghyuck. 

Kneeling back down, Mark opens the cabernet doors. 

♪ _Walking all day with my eyes on fire_

_Can't stop looking at you_

He rummaged through the stuff inside for a bit, looking for anything in particular. 

_Walking all day with my eyes on fire_

_That's what I've gotta do_

_Can't stop looking at you_ ♪

Finding a video camera with a box, Mark takes them out and makes his way to the couch, sitting down and opening the box. 

What he found was some Polaroids. 

 _Girls, blood, bruises, scratches._ It couldn't be. They all had their names on each photo. Slowly looking at the latest video recorded, shrieks and cries come from the camera. They needed to get out of there. 

He whispered aloud, “Shit.” 

**__________**

“You're cool, Donghyuck. You're really fucking cool.” Jeno chuckled, kissing the brunet again once he replied with a cold ‘ _thanks_ ’. 

Jeno's lips trailed down the collum of Donghyuck's neck, but the younger didn't know whether he liked it or not. Jeno was a bit sloppy — Maybe he doesn't want this yet. 

[Donghyuck]  _It's no good. It's just no good. Thanks Mark._

 

Pushing the older off him, Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“What?” Jeno was in disbelief when Donghyuck faced away from him, sitting on the edge of the double bed. 

“I've changed my mind. I'm sorry, I'm not into this.” Leaning over, Jeno looks at Donghyuck to see if he's serious. “Are you... Are you kidding?” 

“Nope.” He says, popping the ‘p’. 

“That's not fair.” 

“Err, yes, it is.” 

Shuffling closer to the younger, Jeno places a hand on his shoulder. “Please, Donghyuck. I think you're amazing.” 

“Well then, respect me changing my mind and fuck off, please.” Donghyuck replies with quietly, shrugging Jeno's hand off him. 

Sighing, Jeno stood quickly, grabbing his shirt. “Y'know, there is a word, for guys like you.” Frustrated and angry, Jeno leaves. 

“I'll bet.”  _Slam._

**__________**

Mark looks over when the guy Jeno storms down the stairs. 

“He is a fucking prick-tease bitch!” The dude spat. 

“Right, yeah.” Mark awkwardly says as Jeno sees himself out angrily. Once the door shuts, the older walks up the stairs and turns left, waddling to the end door that leads into the bedroom. 

Knocking lightly, Mark calls. “Donghyuck?” 

“Go away.” 

[Donghyuck]  _It feels like sex can go from something you want to do, to a punishment, really fucking quickly._

As Donghyuck lays on the bed, behind the door, Mark stays out on the landing, reading a book and listening in until he hears a few snores. 

[Mark] _I waited until he fell asleep._

Taking the knife out, Mark stands and opens the bedroom door slowly, crinkling his nose up and staring at Donghyuck when it freaks slightly. There he was, sound asleep. 

Shuffling in, Mark gazed at the lump under the covers, until his eyes found his face. 

_When his eyes were closed, Donghyuck looked a lot less angry._

Kneeling down, Mark laid on the hard wooden floor, right where Donghyuck's hand hung out. 

♪ _This is my five-string serenade_

_Beneath the water it played_

Reaching up hesitantly, Mark felt his eyes well up in tears. 

_And while I'm playing for you_

His hand was shaking. 

 _It could be playing there too_ ♪

**__________**

As the taxi drove up the driveway, the owner of the house thanked the driver, opening the door and stepping out, although he faltered a bit when he saw the state of his mansion. 

With lights seeping through every window, the man's suspicion grew widely. Shutting the taxi door, the cab drives off, leaving the man alone to creep up to his home slowly. 

Stepping inside, the man investigated, furrowing his eyebrows when he was met with a mess. So setting his suitcases down, he walks in further to see a brown jacket sitting on the armchair. But once he found empty glasses and bottles of his expensive liquor on the glass table, he makes his way up the spiral staircase. 

Once he opens his bedroom door and sneaks in, he reaches for the lights, turning them on to find a teenage boy in his bed. 

With the lights suddenly coming on, Donghyuck opens his eyes, widening them when a man stares back at him 

[Donghyuck] _Oh, fuck._

“How did you get in here?” The man speaks with a deep voice, calming down once he finds out that this little guy is harmless. 

With fear evident in his eyes, Donghyuck stutters out, “I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay,” The guy speaks softly. “You just.. gave me a shock, that's all.” He says as he holds his arms up to show that he's  _not_ going to harm him. 

“Are you in trouble? Needed somewhere to stay?” He asks the younger, who's shaking and scared to reply. “That's alright. You on your own?”

Glancing around, he looks back at the boy who has tears in his eyes, “Yes.” 

“Okay.” He shuts the door slowly and carefully, approaching the younger and perching on the edge of the bed. “You made a bit of a mess downstairs, didn't you?” 

“Hmm?” The man placed a hand on Donghyuck's hand, smiling and bouncing on the bed slightly. “You've been eating my porridge as well.” 

He snickers when Donghyuck speaks up, “What?” 

“Shush, shush, shush, shush. Just stay still, yeah?” The man gripped his wrist tightly when Donghyuck attempted to cower away. 

“Please don't.” He pleaded quietly, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Don't what?” He gave Donghyuck a look as he held his wrist even tighter. When the younger kept fidgeting however, he huffed and told the crying teenager, “Don't make this difficult.” 

The man came to realise when Donghyuck began whimpering. “Oh, are you a virgin?” 

“No-” 

Before Donghyuck could come up with a reply, the man had slapped him and pinned him down, restraining him and causing Donghyuck to scream and cry out for help, for anything. _For Mark._

Just as the man was about to do something, blood was pouring out of his neck, right onto Donghyuck's face.

♪ _I'm sorry_

The vice grip weakend and the guy was standing next, coming face to face with another teenage boy.  

_So sorry_

_That I was a fool_

The man stared at the boy who held the knife in a shaky grip, attempting to come up with some words before dropping to the floor to bleed out. 

 _I didn't know_  

Donghyuck sat up quickly, unable to form any sentences as he watched the man drop. 

_Love could be so cruel_

_You tell me_

_Mistakes_

When Donghyuck comes to stand next to Mark, the older asks, “Are you a virgin?” 

“Yes.” 

_Are apart of being young_

“Me too.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Donghyuck says sarcastically. 

_But I don't know_

_The wrong that's been done_

Donghyuck looks at mark, who holds the bloody knife. 

And Mark looks at Donghyuck, who's covered in the old man's dark blood. 

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

_Please accept my apology_

_But love is blind_

_And I was too blind to see_ ♪

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.

**Author's Note:**

> soz I'm shit (^^♪
> 
> It's finally done aye.


End file.
